


Lock Stock And Two Smoking Barrels

by roelliej



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Erotic Poetry, Haiku, M/M, Ratings: R, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-26
Updated: 2013-07-26
Packaged: 2017-12-21 10:26:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/899226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roelliej/pseuds/roelliej





	Lock Stock And Two Smoking Barrels

Through orgasmic bliss

Draco moans as his lover

spills inside of him.


End file.
